Tae Sung
Overview Tae Sung is the main protagonist of the Hero Waltz series. He is of the project to create a artificial superhero. He is an S-Class Hero, and his specialty is teleportation, also, he has incredible strength and power to destroy or stop objects. His ability is to manipulate matter and energy. Story Tae Sung is one of the 8 specimen used in creating artificial hero's in the cold war. Tae Sung does not wish to be a hero, and lives a normal high school life with his elder Sister Eun-Ah. Tae Sung goes to high school, and is frequently bullied by the Il Sup gang, while at the same time being attracted to a girl, called Ga-Ram. One day, Tae Sung, snaps at Il Sup and knocks him down using a motor cycle. The next day, Il Sup's gang confront Tae Sung thinking that Tae Sung bust them for smoking, but then, they realise it was the new girl, Ga-Ram, and planned on punishing her, which causes Tae Sung to snap and thrash the Il Sup gang. Tae Sung uses a special charm to erase their memories, but just when he is about to, he realises Ga-Ram witnessed the whole thing and had it all recorded on her phone. Ga-Ram would blackmail Tae Sung to fake date him, in order to protect her and also other students from such bullied, Tae Sung would agree, however disagree to be a global superhero. Tae Sung goes to class, where Ga-Ram openly tells everyone that she is Tae-Sung's girlfriend, which draws all attention towards Tae Sung, and the bullies are degraded too because of it. Ga-Ram wants to show her friends proof that they are dating, and the two go on a date, where they start to develop feelings for each other. At the same time, the NIS Special Surveilance Team, who have undercover spies which also includes a class teacher of Tae Sung, locate an artificial hero known as Tae Sik, who seems to use heat, and is very strong. Tae Sik is confronted by Tae Sung's elder sister, Eun-Ah, who is also a member of the NIS. Tae Sung heads to the scene right away, only to witness his sister badly beaten and almost killed by Tae Sik. Tae Sik retreats, and Eun-Ah is taken to the hospital. Tae Sung then feels guilty, thinking it was his fault, however Ga-Ram tells Tae Sung to stop crying over spilt milk and hope to change things in the future. Relationships Eun-Ah: Eun-Ah is Tae Sung's elder sister. Tae Sung grew up with Eun-Ah, and never knew his parents. Eun-Ah and Tae Sung are very close, and Tae Sung truly appreciates Eun-Ah for what she does. Tae Sung would even later do the cooking, as appreciation of Eun-Ah. Tae Sung was broke to witness Eun-Ah almost killed by another hero, known as Tae-Sik. Eun-Ah would help and do the make up for Tae Sung for his dates with Ga-Ram, much to his embarassment. Ga-Ram Ga-Ram is Tae Sung's love interest. He had an attraction towards her at first, but kept quiet about it. Soon, when Tae Sung is blackmailed by Ga-Ram to be her fake boyfriend to protect her and other students from bullies, he has no choice but to do so. Ga-Ram would tell Tae Sung to go on dates, to prove to her classmates that their relationship is real. Over time, they begin to understand more about each other, and they also begin to understand each other's reasons for doing or not doing what they do. Ga-Ram would often question Tae Sung about his reasons for not becoming a global superhero, while Tae Sung would question Ga-Ram about her reasons for her embarrassment of singing. Over time, the two actually develop mutual feelings toward each other, as their fake dating becomes more like real dating. Ga-Ram would initially become jealous of Hana, a childhood friend of Tae Sung and an artificial hero, coming too close with Tae Sung, and it causes Ga-Ram to tell Hana that she is Tae Sung's girlfriend. Due to the confusions with Hana, Ga-Ram asks Tae Sung if they should end their fake relationship, in which Tae Sung agrees, but says that he likes Ga-Ram, and wants to have a real relationship with her. Tae Sung and Ga-Ram soon start dating for real, and their feelings toward each other grow over time, and turn into romantic love. During Tae Sung's final battle with The Night Eagle, Ga-Ram is shot with a heat wave, seeming to be dead. Tae Sung defeats Night Eagle, but is so distraught after thinking he lost Ga-Ram, that he fell into a coma. Ga-Ram would still be alive due to Hana sacrificing herself to save Ga-Ram, and would later help Tae Sung get his memory back. Hearing Ga-Ram's voice causes Tae Sung's memory to come back. Ga-Ram kisses Tae Sung to try and bring memories of Hana back, but instead, Tae Sung remembers him being hit in the crotch by Ga-Ram when they fake dated, much to Ga-Ram's distraught, which causes Ga-Ram to smack Tae Sung and leave, making it a first and embarrassing kiss.